hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning
A concept introduced by the arrival of Toril, and expanded on by those that came from first Ivalice, then the Dissidia Conflict's survivors, and Pulse, Summoning is, bluntly, the summoning of a creature to help the summoner for various things, most notably for combat. Types of Summons Ivalician Espers The Ivalician Espers are powerful beings created by the Occuria. The Espers that join the Dalmascans are those spurned by their creators; twelve for having rebelled, and a thirteenth, Zodiark, for being too powerful. Feymarch Eidolons Creatures summonable by those from Cecil Harvey's, Golbez's, and Kain Highwind's homeworld, Feymarch Eidolons are typically depicted as, while not the absolute most intelligent of summons (although still very intelligent), they actually have their own culture, something almost unique among summons. Currently, Rydia of Mist and the Maenad Cuore are the only beings able to summon Feymarch Eidolons. Guardian Force Summons native to Squall Leonhart's world, Guardian Forces, known more commonly as "GFs", are creatures that possess special characteristics and can appear in multiple different forms as mighty autonomous energy bodies. Guardian Forces exist in specific energy fields and can reside within objects and living organisms. When a Guardian Force is junctioned to a human, two kinds of beings are brought together, and if the junctioner possesses a comparable consciousness, the Guardian Force will lose its solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time. Guardian Forces are also known for giving superhuman strength and enhancing the users' body functions. It is believed many Archadian Eidolon concepts, notably Leviathan's, Tiamat's, and Alexander's normal forms, come from Guardian Forces. Pulsian Eidolon (aka "True Eidolon") Pulsian Eidolons are creatures created by the goddess Etro to serve as her emissaries in the Visible World and their spirits are locked within crystals known as "eidoliths". Eidolons appear before l'Cie who have lost all hope. An Eidolon's purpose is to deliver salvation to the l'Cie and aid them in continuing their Focus. When an Eidolon first appears, the l'Cie must fight and tame them to gain their power. Eidolons also have the ability to enter Gestalt Mode, which transforms the Eidolon into a machine for the l'Cie to ride on. Archadian Eidolon (aka "False Eidolon") In an attempt to counter the Espers used by the Dalmascans, the Archadians tried to create their own summons, but failed, until the arrival of Bahamut, whom was captured due to his weakened power in Earth Plane, and experimented on, essentially making him the first Archadian Eidolon. Future Archadian Eidolons were created using Bahamut as a template, although Bahamut and many of his progeny eventually escaped when the lab in question was destroyed by Judge Althaea. Archadian Eidolons are the first summons to not require power originating the summoner, because, if the Eidolon is allowed to accumulate its own Mist Power, the Eidolon can be summoned using the charge in its shard, rather than by the summoner's own power. However, if the shard containing the Eidolon is broken, the Eidolon in question is also "killed". Furthermore, due to their artificial nature, Archadian Eidolons (except for Bahamut) can be copied: for example, Galaxis is an exact copy of Diablos. Cybertronian Eidolon (aka "Cyber-Eidolon") Like Archadian Eidolons, Cybertronian Eidolons are summons based on the Espers of Ivalice that were reproduced using artificial methods. However, these were created with "dead" Archadian Eidolons as a template, and using mostly technology for the basis of construction, mainly fragments of the AllSpark, making them one of the few summons that do not rely on Magic, Mist Energy, or similar energy forces to utilize. Due to the usage of the AllSpark in their creation, Cybertronian Eidolons usually (but not always) take 2 forms which they can easily shift between, in a manner similar to Transformers. The first Cybertronian Eidolon is Ark, created and used by Holly Lund-Urec, created in 2324. A couple years later, the Eidolon Shiva, one of the "dead" Eidolons used for experimentation, was reconstructed and resurrected as one of the first non-transforming Cybertronian Eidolons. Known Summoners and their Summons Ivalician Esper Summoners *Vaan - Adrammelech, the Wroth; Cúchulainn, the Impure *Penelo - Shemhazai, the Whisperer; Ultima, the High Seraph *Balthier - Zalera, the Death Seraph; Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud *Fran - Mateus, the Corrupt; Chaos, Walker of the Wheel *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Belias, the Gigas; Zeromus, the Condemner; Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts *Basch - Hashmal, the Bringer of Order; Exodus, the Judge-Sal Feymarch Eidolon Summoners *Rydia - Any Feymarch Eidolon *Cuore - Any Feymarch Eidolon Guardian Force Summoners *Squall Leonhart - Quezacotl; Shiva; Diablos; Cerberus; Bahamut Pulsian Eidolon Summoners *Claire Farron - Odin *Snow Villers - Shiva *Fang - Bahamut *Vanille - Hecatoncheir *Sazh Katzroy - Brynhildr *Hope Estheim - Alexander *Serah Farron - <> Archadian Eidolon Summoners *Vayne - <> *Anastasia Renner - Leviathan; Quetzalcoatl; Diablos; Alexander; Pandemona; Tiamat; Ifrit *Giarc Evargrah (Former, Deceased) - Alexander; Pandemona; Tiamat (All former, now in Anastasia Renner's possession) *Richtor Karinger (Former, Deceased) - Ifrit (Former, now in Anastasia Renner's possession) *Leah Acadal - Galaxis (Former, passed down to Regula Hamilton); Ramuh *Ilona Kedvas - Bahamut *Regula Hamilton - Galaxis Cybertronian Eidolon Summoners *Holly Lund-Urec - Ark